rdr_the_greatest_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Tower
The Black Tower was the first quest undertaken in RD&R. The adventurers who began the quest were Taku-chan, Kizara, Aria, Ryouta, and Aurum. Steve joined midway through, and Taku-chan left before its end. Background The Black Tower quest was undertaken by the adventurers in the second major town they visited, an unnamed place with an economy based around prostitutes. Upon entering the town, the adventurers noticed a small building untouched by the grime and poverty generated from the somewhat distasteful and unstable economy. They entered the building and found an oddly dressed man with pure white eyes, who pacified Kizara and Taku-chan as they attacked them and then implored them to destroy a large black tower located nearby. They were initially deterred by a lack of payment, but the man offered both prostitutes and governance of the town as rewards and they accepted. Location The tower was located near to the town the adventurers were given the quest in. However, on the way to it they encountered opposition in the form of a black-clad man naming himself a shinigami. He informed that the tower was known as the location of a powerful Arrancar, and that Kizara was a being in violation of the Universal Mixing Accord. He attacked Kizara, but was fatally wounded by Aria. Kizara then added his soul to his collection. The Tower The tower was isolated by a ravine dissuading travelers. The only way to cross was a destitute and damaged bridge. This was traversed without incident by Aurum and Ryouta, and bypassed by Aria, but broke when Kizara attempted to cross it. He was able to teleport across the remaining distance, and Aria used her powers to rescue Taku-chan when he failed to jump across. The first floor of the tower was occupied by the Arrancar mentioned by K, the shinigami. Like many of the guardians he was plain in appearance, being short and dark-haired and wearing clothing in the style of most Arrancar. Personality-wise, he was most likely arrogant and self-centered. However, this is difficut to ascertain as he was driven into a bloodlusted state by Kizara's presence. He released his sword and attacked him, but Spencer tapped into K's powers and delayed him long enough for Aurum to kill him. At this point a staircase descended from the ceiling, allowing the adventurers to progress. Steve fell from the upper floor and joined the party. The second floor of the tower was occupied by a sliver-haired alchemist wielding the powers of ice and sonic waves. He presented a significant challenge to the adventurers, but was crushed under a slab of rock by Steve. The third floor surely contained a powerful adversary. However, records become spotty here. Some label this enemy as a mage of some kind, some as a fantastical creature such as a gingerbread man. Some have no recollection of this floor at all. If the truth is ever uncovered, it will doubtless be posted here. The fourth floor was occupied by a girl appearing to be about ten to twelve years old. She wielded a massive and destructive weapon comprised of many smaller bladed weapons grafted to a cannon. She was dispatched by Ryouta and Aria's combination attack, Crimson Air. The fifth floor was occupied by an unidentified entity appearing as an old man wielding a shotgun. He did not appear to have any special resistance to attack, as he was damaged and killed multiple times with relative ease by the adventurers, but he healed after each attack. His shotgun discharged an extremely destructive energy blast in place of bullets, and became more and more damaging as the battle progressed. He was never defeated in combat. Instead Kizara decided to hug him, and was followed by Aria and Taku-chan. In short order, the entity shrank and vanished. After this, Taku-chan left the tower and did not reappear until after the end of the quest. The sixth floor housed an ordinary girl of about sixteen. She was dressed in an odd mishmash of clothing which was linked to her powers: assuming various identities. She avoided and deflected almost all attacks leveled against her, and landed severely damaging ones in return. Her only weakness was in her emotions, and was exploited unknowingly by Aria's's sharing of her backstory. At this point, the girl shrugged of the mismatched overclothes to reveal a sword and leather armor. At this point she engaged in melee combat and was swiftly killed by Steve. The Top Floor The top floor of the tower contained a raised dais over which floated a black orb. It spoke to the adventurers through an unknown method and threatened them with death. It then caused the tower's top to divide through an equally unknown method, creating five new branching towers containing each adventurer and an adversary manifested by the orb.